Mega Man Issue 6 (Archie Comics)
: Previous Issue: Mega Man #5 ←— : —→ Next Issue: Mega Man #7 Mega Man #6 is the sixth issue in the Mega Man comic book series by Archie Comics, released in October 2011. Publisher's Summary "Time Keeps Slipping," Part 2. Dr. Wily has vanished! Roll has been kidnapped! Dr. Light is in federal custody! What's Mega Man to do? The blue bomber teams up with Cut Man and Ice Man to investigate the ruins of Wily's castle and search for clues, but what dangers await within? And who are these two, new, powered-up Robot Masters? Story Time Keeps Slipping - Part Two: Unresolved Issues On Time Man's rescue of Dr. Wily, Agent Stern accuses Dr. Light. His partner, Roslyn, steps in and says that there is no evidence to decide Dr. Light's innocence or guilty. Light puts himself in police custody, believing that justice will run its course and prove him innocent and tells Rock to return home and look after Roll. At Light Labs, Rock finds a large amount of oil and a letter on the door from Wily, announcing that Roll has been kidnapped and that interfering or contacting the authorities will result in her being dismantled. Mega Man starts to rush off to help her, but can't because Roll would be destroyed if he did. In Wily's new hideout, set up by Time Man, he is offered new (his old set) clothes to replace his prison garb. Time Man then apologizes for being late, explaining that he was held up by Oil Man, who comes in at that moment with Roll. Time Man and Oil Man get into a small fight about Time Man being too uptight and Oil Man being too arrogant, but Wily puts them in their place. Roll asks and Wily explains who Time Man and Oil Man are and how they came to his ownership. Rock returns to the quarry downtown and explains everything to the Robot Masters, who were cleaning up. Elec Man thinks that Wily was bluffing on dismantling Roll, as he would then have nothing to bargain with. They want to help, but are obligated to finish cleaning. Cut Man and Ice Man offer to join Rock in their search for Wily and Roll as the others stay to fix everything up. They return to Wily's fortress and destroy some walls and Fleas to quickly return to the robot copy room where Rock fought the Copy Robot. Mega Man points out a new hole in the wall that drops down far into a secret passageway. The three of them jump down, landing in a tunnel filled with sleeping robots. The robots wake up and begin to shoot at them but they escape down an off tunnel, resulting in them falling even further. They want to teleport out but can't get a clear signal. Rock quiets their arguing, listening to something. A flood of water comes at them, which Ice Man tries to freeze but can't fast enough. They are pulled into a new room where a large, round aquatic robot stares at them ominously, with Mega Man noting that the robot does not look very friendly. Short Circuits Time Out Time Man serves as Dr. Wily's alarm clock and Guts Man as the snooze button. Appearances Characters *Dr. Light *Gilbert D. Stern *Mega Man *Sniper Joe (Remains) *Roslyn Krantz *Time Man *Dr. Wily *Oil Man *Roll *Guts Man *Ice Man *Bomb Man *Elec Man *Cut Man *Fire Man *Fleas *Copy Robot (Remains) *Adhering Suzys *CWU-01P (First appearance) Locations *Light Labs *Downtown *Abandoned Wily Castle Gallery Cover art MegaManArchieC006V.jpg|New York Comic Con 2011 Convention Exclusive Variant cover by Jamal Peppers Preview MegaManArchieC006-1.jpg|Page #1 MegaManArchieC006-2.jpg|Page #2 MegaManArchieC006-3.jpg|Page #3 MegaManArchieC006-4.jpg|Page #4 MegaManArchieC006-5.jpg|Page #5 See Also *Mega Man Volume 2 - Time Keeps Slipping